Our Endless Numbered Days
by plomeeksoup
Summary: There are things that drift away like our endless, numbered days Set during Season 4 and told through different character's perspectives this follows Beth and Daryl as they set forth on a classic slow burn prison romance.
1. Passing Afternoon

_Passing Afternoon_

 _There are times that walk from you like some passing afternoon_

 _There are things that drift away like our endless, numbered days_

 _There are things we can't recall, blind as night that finds us all_

* * *

MIKA

Mika carefully spread out a threadbare blanket on the hard packed earth of the prison yard. Making sure the edges were straight she sat down, primly crossing her ankles, and then smoothing out the wrinkles in her freshly laundered jean skirt. The dozen or so other prison kids were running back and forth in front of her playing tag. Sometimes she felt like she was the only kid left in the whole world that cared about getting dirty. She couldn't help it, it was just the way she was. She liked things neat and she liked things quiet, exactly the opposite of her sister. Mika sighed as she watched Lizzie take a tumble, grass stains blooming across the knees of her grey sweatpants. Lizzie laughed and got back up lunging for Eryn as the other girl shot buy her. Their shouts were so loud that Mika was sure one of the adults was going to come out and scold. She cast a nervous glance towards the fence, looking at the nearby field for errant walkers.

"You don't want to play tag Mika?"

Mika looked up, shielding her eyes from the late morning sun with the palm of her hand. Beth Greene was smiling down at her, little Judith perched on one hip. Judith had a hunk of Beth's ponytail in her mouth and the baby was busy gumming it intently, a look of her supreme satisfaction on her chubby face. Mika shook her head. She didn't really want to play.

"Well if you don't want to play then do you mind if JuJu and I share your blanket for a bit?"

Mika nodded her head yes, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as Beth sat down beside her, crossing her long legs and settling Judith in her lap before carefully pulling her long blonde hair away from the baby's grasp. "I swear I try to get her to gnaw on something else nearly every day, but this girl would rather chew on me. Ain't that right Judy?" Mika and Beth both laughed as the baby squealed and reached again for Beth's ponytail. "It's such a nice morning," Beth remarked turning her pretty face up to the pale spring sun and letting her eyes drift close. "Feels like summer could be right around the corner."

Mika sighed again but this time it was in contentment. Mika loved Beth Greene. Truth be told everyone in the prison loved Beth, especially the kids. She was pretty and soft and always let the girls braid her hair or borrow the tiny collection of nail polishes that she kept in her desk drawer. Beth made up the best games, told the best stories, provided the best snacks, and she always seemed to make a little time for each of them.

All the kids loved Beth but Mika thought she might love her best. Out of all the adults in the prison Beth was the most like her. Mika knew she was small and quiet and often over looked. She was the thoughtful sister, the gentle one. It was usually Lizzie who got all of the attention. Lizzie was older and smarter. She was definitely louder and braver. Out of all the places in the prison Lizzie liked the catacombs the best. She was always daring the other kids to go down there with her and explore or play hide and seek in the dark. Mika never went. It was pitch black and cold underneath the prison and it reminded her far too much dungeons she had read about it in fairy tales. She preferred the high places, the walkways and the towers where she could see great expanses of sky and look up at the clouds. Mika didn't say much but she watched and she listened and she tried to always do the right thing and she thought maybe Beth was the same way.

"What do you think we should make for craft time today?"

Beth was looking over at her and Mika's eyes widened at being asked such an important question. Carol ran reading time and Mika loved reading time and Miss Carol she really did... but once a week Beth hosted arts and crafts hour and honestly it was way more fun than hearing a story or learning about knives. Every Wednesday all the kids would crowd into block C's common room and Beth would teach them how to make something. Once they had learned how to braid old rags to make potholders and another time they had learned how to fold paper cranes, using up all the paper from the prison's office file cabinets. They made flower chains out of coffee filters and turned paperclips and rubber bands into bracelets. Craft time was something that all of the prison kids looked forward too and Mika was at a loss for words about being asked about something so important. Not that she generally had much to say anyway, Lizzie usually did all the talking for both of them.

Before Mika could think of a suitable reply to Beth's question they were interrupted by a tiny flurry of arms and legs that was running straight for them. "BEEEEEEEEETH," Luke cried wrapping his arms around the young woman's neck.

"Hello Lukey! What's the matter?" Beth pulled the young boy gently away from her and used the pad of her thumb to wipe away one of the tears that were leaking from his large brown eyes. "Lizzie says I'm too young! She won't let me play tag!"

"He is too young!" Lizzie ran up clearly winded as she dropped to the ground, kicking up dirt and messing up the edges of Mika's blanket. Mika frowned and straightened it again. She knew her sister had done it on purpose. Lizzie did everything on purpose. "He's slow, slow like a baby," Lizzie taunted.

Luke gave a wail of dismay and threw his arms back around Beth's neck and hiding his face in her hair. Beth shot a disapproving look at Lizzie but the other girl just shrugged and pretended to be fascinated with the dirt under her nails.

"Well Luke maybe we can play a different game," Beth soothed, rubbing one hand up and down the four year old's back. "We could play play duck duck goose. And I'm sure Lizzie would let you be the goose first. Wouldn't you Lizzie?"  
"Yeah sure why not. I'll play that baby game with you."

"Lizzie!" Beth exclaimed.

"What? I'm just kidding. He knows I am. Come on Luke I'm just joking around. I know you're a big kid now." Lizzie poked at Luke's side and he turned to face her giving her a watery smile. "See I told you, he knows I'm kidding. Listen Luke," Lizzie whispered, " You're such a big kid now I'll let you be 'It' next time we play tag."

Mika and Beth both frowned as Luke grinned and quickly detached himself from Beth to go and sit in Lizzie's lap. They both knew it was a promise Lizzie wouldn't keep. Slowly the other kids wondered over worn out from their morning run around the prison yard. Eryn sprawled down next to Beth, laying her head on the older girl's thigh, letting Judith grab at strands of her long brown hair. The whole group lounged in the grass, letting the sunshine sink into them after a long winter spent mostly indoors. Mika noticed that Beth was distracted though, she kept glancing towards the gates every few minutes, her wide blue eyes scanning the road that led up the prison. Mika frowned trying to think of what Beth could be worried about. It could be anything but Mika figured it was probably about the group that went out for a run yesterday and hadn't come back yet.

"Hey here comes Carl and Tyresse," Lizzie said eagerly, interrupting Mik'as thoughts and pointing at where the two who were walking towards them. "Beth you should race Carl today. He was bragging yesterday that you couldn't beat him again."

All the kids nodded in agreement. Beth was one of the fastest runners Mika had ever seen and that was something she could definitely respect. Mika was fast too. Sometimes Beth and Carl would have races across the prison yard. Beth almost always won and the younger girls heart would swell with pride as the laughing blonde would dash across whatever was serving for a finish line. She had heard Carol say once that Beth ran like a deer. Mika had only seen a deer once and it had been from far away, but she thought that maybe Carol was right. Beth was all long stride and lean muscle, feet floating across the ground, long hair fanning out behind her like a golden banner.

Beth laughed. "I'll race if Mika does!"

All the kids turned to Mika their eyes wide. "Come on Mika you gotta!" Eryn urged sitting up, "Beth's the only one who can beat Carl!"

Mika blinked in surprise and stole a glance at her older sister whose head was cocked to the side studying Mika with narrowed eyes, a flash of anger or jealousy flitted across her features and Mika cringed inwardly. But as soon as the expression came it went and Lizzie was smiling brightly at her. "Of course Mika should race," she said sweetly. "She is fast. Maybe she can even beat Carl."

Mika felt her face heat up as Lizzie cast her a knowing look and then turned and yelled, "Hey Carl! Mika thinks she can beat you in a race!"

Lizzie was playing dirty now. She knew Mika had been nursing a little crush on the older boy since they had arrived at the prison a few months back. Lizzie also knew that Mika had never dared to say a single word to him. Carl and Tyresse walked up to them stopping at the edge of their impromptu gathering. "Hear you're looking for a race Mika," Carl teased, flashing her an uncharacteristic full smile. Most of the time the young teen was mopey and sullen, tending to keep to himself but on his good days he could charm them all easily. Mika felt her face burn and she was sure her entire body must be glowing bright pink.

"She's not the only one," Beth said standing and hoisting Judith up with her, settling the baby on one slim hip. "You're think you're up for it?"

"Sure thing Greene," Carl jeered good naturedly.

Beth wrinkled her nose. "Don't call me that."

"Why not? Daryl does."

Beth ignored him turning towards Tyresse. "What about you Tyresse?" she asked changing the subject. "Up for a morning sprint?"

"The big man chuckled, "What if I just volunteer to hold JuJu?"

Beth smiled and handed over the baby, "That'll work." Judith squealed and reached out for Tyresse's beanie, her chubby arms falling well short of her goal. "She likes you," Beth laughed as the baby squealed again in agreement. "Come on Mika," Beth turned to the younger girl and reached out a hand pulling the smaller blonde to her feet. "Where should our finish line be?"

"I know!" Lizzie jumped to her feet, dumping Luke unceremoniously from her lap in the process. "Ya'll should race down to the fences, tag a walker, and then come back. First one here wins!"

The groups gaze shifted to the fence where a few walkers had wandered up in the last few minutes their gnarled fingers groping at the cross hatched wires. Beth frowned and Tyresse shook his head clearly bewildered.

"That's stupid," Carl scoffed.  
"It's dangerous is what it is," Beth chided, her brow furrowed. "Lizzie you need to stay away from the fences."

"It was just an idea," Lizzie pouted rolling her eyes and sitting back down. "Go ahead and start your stupid race."

Beth looked like she was about to peruse the subject but Mika tugged at her hand distracting her. "You could race to the picnic tables," she managed to whisper pointing about half way across the yard to where there was a small cluster of tables set up next to the prison's clothesline.

"That's a good idea," Beth agreed, "But don't you want to race too?"

Mika shook her head her gaze drifting towards her sister who was looking away from them all her eyes fixed firmly on the walkers at the fence, expression unreadable. "I'd rather stay with Lizzie."

Lizzie turned surprise flashing across her face. She grinned at Mika and Mika returned the smile going to sit next to her sister. "It's better this way anyway," Lizzie said loudly taking Mika's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Everyone knows that Mika is faster than both of you. Especially you Carl."

Carl rolled his eyes. "Are we gonna do this or what?"

"Yeah okay," Beth agreed. "First one to the picnic tables wins?" Carl nodded and Beth grinned. "Okay on your mark..." both runners tensed, "get set..." Beth contined..."GO!"

They both dashed forward laughing, Beth's long ponytail streaming out behind her. All the kids lept to their feet cheering as Carl put his head down and pulled ahead but Beth lengthened her stride catching up to him easily. They were nearly half way to the picnic tables when a loud rumble echoed up from the prison gates. Mika glanced over watching the fence swing open as a motorcycle and a maroon car drove through. Turning her gaze back towards the race she saw Beth falter and slow just a little, seemingly distracted. Carl gave a whoop of victory as his hand touched the table right before Beth's. But Beth wasn't paying attention. Her gaze was fixed on the gates as the motorcycle and it's rider drove up the drive. Even from here Mika could see the blonde was smiling.

* * *

DARYL

Daryl Dixon was well and truly fucked. He gazed helplessly at what lay before him fingers twitching nervously at his sides. For the first time in a long time he felt truly out of his element as he looked over the rows of brightly colored craft supplies. Markers, pens, packs of different patterned papers, crayons, and clumps of rubber bands all glared back at him. He didn't know where to begin, had no idea what she would even want. With a muttered curse he opened his duffel bag and started sweeping items inside. He'd just take it all and let her sort it out later.

"Hey man you almost ready?" Glenn sauntered around the corner of the aisle, shotgun slung casually over his shoulder. "Been looking for you everywhere..." His eyes flickered, narrowing in on Daryl's bag just as he finished shoving a pack of markers into the front pocket.

"Yeah let's go," Daryl grunted quickly, ears burning as he pushed past the other man.

Glenn followed silently for a moment and then sidled up to him, lowering his voice, "You know I never really pegged you as an artist."

Daryl's shoulders tightened at the obvious humor in the other man's voice and he picked up his pace heading for the door to the store they had been rummaging through all afternoon. "They're for Beth," he managed to mumble, kicking himself mentally as soon as the words slipped bast his lips.

Glenn looked surprised for a moment but then started to chuckle, slapping Daryl on the back. "Oh man you are so fucked."

...

Daryl stomped into the prison leaving Glenn behind as quickly as possible. Man never knew when to shut up, hadn't stopped yakking all the way back to where they hard parked the car and motorcycle. If he had heard one more quip about the hardships of loving a Greene woman he's pretty sure that Glenn would have come home with a black eye or not come home at all. Blessedly they had taken two vehicles so that they could come back with a bigger haul, sparing him a drive back to the prison. Besides he didn't love Beth, not even close. He liked her well enough to be sure... Ever sense that whole mess with Zac he had tried to keep an extra close eye on her, felt like he owed her or something. So what if he ended up eating next to her more often than not and so what if he just happened to stop by her cell in the evenings to see how she was doing. Didn't mean nothing.

Daryl sighed, casting a look around the empty cell block as he walked towards her cell. He had seen her out in the yard when they had pulled in so he knew she wasn't around. He quickly slipped past the lace curtain that served as her door and stepped inside her room. It smelled like her soft and sweet like the dried lavender she had strung above her bunk. Glancing around he took in all of the things that were hung on the walls, and the mishmash objects cluttering her desk and dresser. Damn place was like a crow's nest. It seemed like everything shiny ended up in Beth's room; two mirrors, a garden gnome, a pile of hair pins, three bottles of nail polish, piles of books, and a paper mache lady bug all gleamed at him in the semi-darkness. Daryl shook his head seemed like people were always bringing her gifts especially the kids. Her room was a homey disaster and it was strangely comforting.

Not having a better option he dumped out the contents of his pack on her bed, leaving a messy pile of craft supplies for her to sort through later. He cursed as a glue stick rolled onto the floor and disappeared underneath her bunk. Cursing again he crouched down to retrieve it his fingers grasping at air as it rolled farther underneath her bed.

"Hey."

Daryl nearly jumped out his skin as a familiar soft voice chimed behind him. Lurching backwards and up he banged his head hard on the metal rungs of the bunk. He managed to stand up right the back of his head throbbing. "Shit," he muttered his eyes glued to the floor, a hand tentatively feeling for the knot that was already forming.

She had gasped in time with his collision and now the dainty tips of her boots swam into his vision. "Oh my lord Daryl are you okay?"

"Mmm fine," he rasped, finally managing to raise his eyes to hers. She looked worried, her cheeks flushed, pearly teeth worrying the skin of her bottom lip.

"I didn't mean to startle you."

"S'fine," he managed to grunt out again. He wanted to leave but she was blocking the door. Briefly he fantasized about lifting her out of the way so that he could bolt.

She seemed completely oblivious to his discomfort crowding even more into his personal space. "Did the run go okay? I saw you guys come back..." Her gaze finally drifted to her bed and she gasped again a soft _oh_ floating from her lips before she turned back to him freezing him in place with a megawatt smile that lit up her entire face and made her blue eyes sparkle. "How did you know?"

Daryl shrugged unable to meet her eyes. "Saw you teaching the kids how to make jewelry out of paperclips last week. Figured you had to be running out of supplies for em."

Beth's smile grew wider and she stepped forward shrinking the distance between them. Panic flooded his system, locking him in place. For a wild moment he was afraid she was going to hug him like the day he had come to her cell to tell her about Zac... but she did something far far worse. Beth leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek, her soft lips landing just shy of the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you Daryl," she murmured her breath warm on his skin.

Daryl manged to mutter a quick no problem before he swiftly stepped around her and headed for the prison yard, his ears burning and his heart pounding. Yeah he was well and truly fucked.

* * *

MIKA

The last rays of dreary spring sunlight filtered in through the prison's high windows casting long shadows over the cinder block walls. Daylight was fading fast and a soft rain had begun tapping at the window panes; fat drops knocking out a soft melody. Mika lay belly down on the prison walkway, perched high above the block C common room. Mika loved block C. It was the homiest of all the cell blocks, complete with curtains and art on the walls. All of the tables boasted candles and mason jars filled with wildflowers that had cropped up in the prison yard. There were bright rag rugs on the floor and shelves and shelves full of books that anyone could borrow. There were even science books for Lizzie. Her older sister liked the anatomy guides best. While Mika got lost in stories about glass slippers and matchbook girls Lizzie poured over detailed pictures of veins and brains and organs. Lizzie liked to know how things worked. Mika just liked to think about how things used to be.

She turned the next page of her favorite book. Grubby fingers ran over the smooth glossy paper, idly tracing the bright colors of the castle that sat in the middle of the page. Plump red roses grew up and around the stone structure, capturing it in twisted ropes of vines and sharp thorns. A heroic figure astride a black horse rode the bottom of the page, his armor dark but gleaming. The avenging knight held his sword aloft it's sharp edge glinting in an imaginary sun. His purpose was quite clear. Regain the castle, save the princess.

Mika turned another page, looking down at a beautiful princess in a yellow gown. The princess lay asleep in a bed of white satin, her golden hair flowing out across the pillow in a tangle of waves and braids that spilled right down into the text. She smiled. The princess looked just like Beth.

Something clattered down below and Mika looked down into the common room below her, watching as Beth leaned over laughing, bending to retrieve the big plastic spoon that baby Judith had sent flying. Beth set Judith in her play pen giving her back the spoon which Judith accepted with a happy gurgle. Mika sighed happily.

Earlier this afternoon Beth had surprised them all with a giant pack of construction paper and a half a dozen glue sticks. She had led them all in making dozens of birds, butterflies, horses, pigs, and one crooked green dinosaur that Luke had insisted on cutting out himself. They had all taped their creations to the cinder block walls and Beth had pronounced it a 'beautiful menagerie.' Beth had beamed at them all saying how proud she was to have such amazing artists residing with her at the prison. It had been the best craft hour yet and she was already looking forward to next week.

A soft golden glow was beginning to bloom down below. Mika craned her head watching as Beth carefully lit the candles on each of the tables, humming softly to herself. Judith began to bang her spoon against the bars of her play pen and Beth laughed again, lifting the baby and settling her on her hip. She pressed a few soft kisses to Judy's plump cheeks and danced with her across the room, making Judith squeal and coo.

People were starting to drift into the softly lit room, some carrying bowls. Everyone would be eating inside tonight, since the weather was so dismal. Mika watched as Rick came in and lifted Judith from Beth's arms with an easy smile. He pressed a hand on Beth's shoulder as he walked past. Maggie, Hershel, and Glenn wandered in and Daryl came in next, dark hair damp and hanging in his eyes, crossbow slung across his back. Mika wasn't scared of Daryl like some of the other kids. He was gruff and dirty and more often then not covered in blood but Mika had stopped being afraid of him once she figured out he liked Beth just as much as she did. It seemed like Daryl was always hanging around Beth lately. Once Mika had seen them both in the kitchen and she had watched wide eyed as Daryl gave the braid in Beth's hair a tug as he passed behind her, earning himself a swipe with a dishtowel.

Mika sighed. The sunlight was fading faster and the room was becoming too dim to see. Light rain still spattered against windows and she knew she'd have to head back to her own cell block soon.

"Hey Meeks." Mika looked up to see her older sister looking down at her. Lizzie plopped down beside her threading her legs through the guardrail so that her feet dangled over the edge of the walkway. "Daddy's lookin' fo ya and Karen made everybody chili."

"Does it have kidney beans?" Mika asked, wrinkling her nose. She figured she could stomach just about any kind of food but kidney beans.

Lizzie shook her head, "Nah just black beans. I hid the last can of kidney beans in the back of the pantry so she wouldn't use em."

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier today... trying to get you to race."

"It's okay." Mika shut her book. Worrying at her bottom lip she glanced over at her sister whose face was nearly obscured by shadow. "Why do you do it Lizzie?"

"Do what?"

"Tease the others, try and mess with the walkers... they ain't people, they ain't like us."

The sisters were silent for a long time. Night descended and darkness slowly seeped in around them, filling up the big room with shadows until there was only a bubble of warm honey colored light surrounding the family that was gathered below them. Mika and Lizzie hovered just on the edge of that light, present but separate. Everyone was just about finished eating. Daryl had started sharpening his knife in the corner, Maggie and Glenn were giggling quietly in a corner, and Judith was back in Beth's lap, her hands full of long blonde hair. Beth started to sing, high and sweet, and the whole group visibly relaxed as if the music was somehow unwinding them all, teasing out all the stresses and worries of their day and releasing them back into the night.

Lizzie's voice whispered out into the darkness her words a low harmony that intertwined with Beth's melody. "I don't know Mika. Sometimes I see the walkers and I see how bad they are... and sometimes I just see the people they used to be... or are... or could be maybe. I can't tell the difference."

"Mama's dead Lizzie," Mika replied softly.

There was a sniffle in the dark and Mika reached out and took her sister's hand.


	2. On Your Wings

On Your Wings

 _God, give us love in the time that we have_

BETH

Beth plunged her fingers into the sun warmed earth of the prison yard, hollowing out a tiny space for another new seedling. Carefully, she settled a sprig of lavender into its new home, pressing it into the ground with a few light taps. Rick might be trying his hand at playing farmer with her Daddy but she had the earth in her veins. Growing up on a farm had taught her that even if herbs might not be as an important as corn and tomatoes they could certainly go a long way towards making life just a little bit more comfortable.

Last seedling planted Beth sat back on her knees and surveyed her handy work with a contented sigh. Long rows of flourishing green plants spread out before her. Mint, lavender, basil, garlic, and thyme were all represented, edged with a border of chicken wire that would hopefully keep the rabbits out... not that many rabbits dared to show their faces in the yard, not with Daryl's sharp eyes and sharper bolts just waiting for them to make an appearance.

Beth felt her cheeks warm at the thought of the hunter. After what had happened to Zac he had almost always been on a hand, a warm presence lingering in the corner of her vision, out of reach but comforting all the same. He had brought her all of those craft supplies and he had looked so nervous, almost shy standing in her cell that day... but after that he had just kinda disappeared... making himself scarce, always hunting, leading runs, or hidden away up in one of the guard towers... and well... she was honest enough to admit that she missed him. Her feelings for Daryl Dixon were a complicated tangle that she was only just beginning to figure out. Maybe she shouldn't have kissed him on the cheek. It had been impulsive and...

"Hey."

Beth nearly jumped out of her skin as Daryl's voice rumbled from above her. Twisting, she saw him standing behind her and offered him a smile. "Hey!"

Daryl's gaze swept over her handiwork, the hint of a smile tugging up one corner of his mouth.."Looks good."

Beth's own smile grew wider as she turned back to look at her little garden. "I used all the starter pods you got me. I still have some lemon grass and rosemary I'd like to get in and I'd love to find some penny royal... I've got plans!"

"Weather looks good. Could go right now if ya want."

Beth scrambled to her feet, wiping her suddenly sweaty palms on the thighs of her jeans. A warm excited glow started to bubble in her stomach as she met his eyes. "You'll really take me out?"

He shrugged, his focus skittering outwards across the yard and the cloudless blue sky. "Don't see why not."

Beth gnawed at her lower lip, trying to keep her reaction in check. "On the bike?"

Daryl shrugged again both hands clutching the crossbow strap that crossed his chest. "If ya want... Know a place s'not to far."

He seemed to be looking anywhere but her but she didn't care. He was offering her freedom! It had been nearly a year since she had seen anything but jagged wire fences and dirty cement blocks. She appreciated the hard fought safety of their home she itched to feel the wind on her face.

"Oh my lord Daryl! Let me get my bag!" Beth took off for her room. Turning back but still keeping her momentum she saw him standing there brow furrowed and the tips of his ears glowing faintly red through his long hair. "I'll meet you at the gates!" She didn't even wait for his acknowledgment before turning and dashing for the cell bock so that he wouldn't have a chance to change his mind.

Her thoughts were a twisted mess. She was going out on a run! She was going out on a run with _Daryl Dixon_. She was going out on a run with Daryl Dixon on the back of his _motorcycle_... Oh God her daddy was going to spit fire when he found out or worse yet he was going to give her a sad eyed lecture about how much of a disappointment she was. She felt a pang of guilt well up in her throat but pushed it aside. She needed this. She _needed_ to get out of the prison if even for a few a hours.

Beth knew it was dangerous, knew it was a risk... what wasn't these days... but the golden glow that had started bubbling up in her earlier was now a full roiling boil in the pit of her stomach and she didn't want to let go of that feeling. She wanted Daryl to think she was... well capable maybe, heck she wanted the whole prison to think she was capable... more than just a babysitter... and maybe she wanted Daryl to think that she was ugh... extra capable or worth something maybe, worth his attention anyway. Beth was so preoccupied that she nearly ran over Carl who was lingering in the door way of the prison.

"Ugh Greene where's the fire?" Carl griped, dodging her and stepping backwards into the room that served as their main living space.

Beth paused for a moment, taking in the younger boy's petulant expression and quickly deciding that a fight over his habit of calling her 'Greene' was a waste of time. She moved past him, tossing an apology over her shoulder. "I'm so sorry Carl! I'm just getting my bag. Hey if you see my Daddy will you tell him I'm going out?" She felt a little bad about that request but she knew Hershel wasn't in the habit of shooting messengers.

Carl trailed behind her leaning against door frame of her cell, doing a poor job of feigning nonchalance, and watching as she grabbed her backpack. "Going out? On a run?"

"Mmmhmmm," Beth murmured as she stopped in front of her mirror, quickly twisted her hair into one long braid.

"Who said you could?"

Beth stiffened and tied off the end of her hair. "I don't need permission."

"Yeah you do you're just a kid."

"No you're a kid," she snapped, turning around to face him, her temper flaring. She immediately regretted it as Carl's cheeks turned pink and his eyes narrowed. His shoulders were a tense straight line and Beth could tell that he was gearing up for a fight. A fight she didn't have time for.

"You're _barely_ 18."

She bit her tongue hard and took a deep breath, willing herself not go get angry. "Age is just a number. You of all people should know that." He looked away from her his expression hidden by the brim of the Sheriff's hat. Beth softened, stepping forward and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "What's this really about?"

Carl angrily shrugged her hand off his shoulder. "You're a _girl_."

"Really Carl?" Beth rolled her eyes, not bothering to hide the disgust in her voice. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder she pushed past him heading for the door, willing herself to ignore the fact that he was following behind her.

"Who's even taking you out? What about Judith?" he groused, looking for any chink in her armor.

"I'm going with Daryl." Beth responded crisply, ignoring the jibe about Judith. Judith was with Rick today and that's exactly where she should be.

"You don't even have a knife."

That made her come up short and she suddenly felt a little foolish for not having thought of that right away. "I'll grab a crowbar from down by the fence," she replied quickly, trying to regain a little of her equilibrium as she stepped outside. Carl continued to follow her half way through the yard. Beth felt her temper starting to flare up again. After another particularly stinging comment about her merits as a fighter she swung around to face him. "Quit following me Carl!"

"You're gonna be so busted when you get back! If you even get back!" he yelled and then snapped his mouth shut as he realized what he had said.

"Carl!"

"I didn't mean it," Carl whispered, his gaze stuck resolutely on the ground at Beth's feet. After a long pause he continued, "I just feel stuck."

Beth's eyes swept out over the prison yard, her focus settling on the fences that kept them safe but also kept them thoroughly trapped. "Yeah... I know." She looked back at Carl who was shuffling his feet in the dirt, kicking up small poofs of dust with his tennis shoes. "Look I'll see you later okay?"

"Yeah okay," Carl shrugged and then headed back inside the prison.

She watched him go, feeling an odd mix of sympathy and annoyance. It hadn't been easy for him but then again it hadn't been easy for any of them. Sighing Beth turned and ran the rest of the way to the gates where she could see Daryl waiting.

He was busy securing his crossbow on the back of the bike when she jogged up to him. "What took you so long?"

"Carl had a few choice words for me."

Daryl nodded, the corner of his mouth lifting up in a wry half smile. "Yeah his attitude is taller than he is these days." His piercing gaze swept over her body and she repressed a shiver. "You got a weapon?"

A warm rush of blood flooded Beth's cheeks. "Oh... No I was gonna grab a crowbar but..."

Daryl grunted and unclipped the large hunting knife from his belt. After a second's hesitation he quickly pulled her forward and clasped it onto the waistband of her jeans, the rough pads of fingers just barely grazing the soft skin of her belly. He backed up quickly putting space between them but not before Beth's skin had rippled into a blanket of goosebumps. Clearing his throat he asked, "You know how to use it?"

Beth managed to shrug, words sticking in her throat. Swallowing nervously, she kicked herself mentally and commanded her brain to form coherent though. "Aim for the head? No one's ever really thought to give me a knife before... I'm a straight shot though," she added as an afterthought not wanting to appear completely useless. "That's what Rick said anyway, back on the farm..."

"Well no time like the present." He threw one leg over the bike and turned to look at her when she made no move to follow. "You comin' Greene?"

She had always hated being called Greene, it had always seemed so so informal... or sporty... or well Shawn was the one who got called Greene at school not her... but when Daryl did it, the warm gravel of his voice warmed it up, made it almost cute. "Yes sir Mr. Dixon," she replied smartly and was rewarded with a slight twist of his mouth which might have been a smile. After only a moment's pause where she had a a flashback of her mother warning her about the dangers of motorcycles Beth kicked herself into action and climbed on. She shivered as the rumble of the bike ran up her thighs and settled in her stomach.

"You're gonna wanna hang on."

She wrapped her arms around him as tight as she dared. He signaled for the gates to open and the bike surged forward. She let out a squeal of surprise, despite have sworn to herself she wouldn't, and automatically gripped Daryl tighter her hands bunching into the soft fabric of his cut off flannel. Sliding forward she pressed herself between the wings on his back, very glad that he couldn't see her face because she knew it was cherry red. He smelled like cigarettes, leather, and fresh cut grass. Suddenly being this close to him was heady, intoxicating, and it made her feel as if her blood was made of champagne, popping and fizzing in her veins as they flew down the road.

Trees, fields, and long abandoned houses and cars flashed by in bursts of greens, yellows, and browns, all topped by an aquamarine sky. She felt free. She felt like she was flying. And the crazy thing was that she felt perfectly safe, steady even, as Daryl guided the bike down the road. Giving into a daredevil urge that was quickly rising in her she sat up as straight as she could, tightened her grip on the bike with her thighs, and unhooked her fingers from Daryl's. The air rushed out of her lungs in an excited gasp as she spread her arms out wide and let the wind buffet her, the long braid of her hair snapping out behind. Daryl slowed a little sending a concerned glance behind him but she could only laugh as she caught his eye, giddy and floating from adrenaline. He smirked at her and in that moment she felt transformed. She grinned at him as the last bits of Beth from the farm, Beth that sweet child who sang in the church choir, Beth that desperate girl who took a piece of glass to her wrist, all broke off and drifted away. Content she dropped her arms and wrapped them around Daryl's waist, laughing again as he revved the motor and pushed the bike faster down the lonely gray curve of the highway.

In what felt like much too short of a time they pulled up in front of their destination and Daryl parked the bike. He climbed off and she followed suit her knees wobbling a little beneath her as her feet hit asphalt. Walking to the back of the bike he began to unstrap his crossbow. "Came here to get most of Rick's shit, but didn't take everything. Stay behind me and keep you eyes open."

Beth nodded equal parts joy and fear surging through her until she was nothing but a bundle of shaky nerves.

He looked over at her as he swung his bow behind him. "Get your knife out just in case."

Beth did, holding it in front of her.

Daryl shook his head. "Work on your stance later. Can't believe no has taught you this shit."

Beth shrugged, her excitement waning. "I'm just the babysitter." The words slipped out of her mouth before she could catch them and she realized with surprise that she didn't actually mean them quite as much anymore. Ever since Judy had been born she had been relegated as a caregiver and for the most part she was happy with that role. She loved kids and she enjoyed transforming the prison into a place that people could call a home but somewhere over the course of long winter cooped up inside she had started wanting more, to be seen as more. She knew a morning spent outside of the prison wasn't going to suddenly turn her into Maggie or Michonne, some sort of fierce warrior, but it was a step.

Daryl was looking at her, surprise clear on his face. "You're more than just a babysitter Beth."

She shrugged feeling embarrassed and began walking toward the nearest building. The place really did seem abandoned. There were three greenhouses all connected by narrow overgrown walkways. She could tell at one point they had all been painted in bright colors but the paint had begun peeling off in thick strips and most of the glass panes in the central building had been broken out. She headed for the door which hung askew on rusted hinges.

Daryl took a few quick steps forward to catch up with her, his fingers brushing her elbow. "Hey, we cleared this place out before but keep your guard up."

Beth nodded and stepped inside. It was a mess. Overturned shopping carts, shattered glass, and cracked ceramic planters littered the the area around the front door. Long grass was starting to grow up through the cracked and crumbling concrete flooring. Dirty streams of light were pouring through gaps in the translucent ceiling, spotlighting aisles of low warped wooden tables. There were plenty of dead plants but also quite a few that had survived to grow rampant in the semi enclosed space. It was eerie but beautiful. Beth felt like she had been given the key to someone's secret garden.

Picking up a wide brimmed straw gardener's hat trimmed in bright pink ribbon she plopped it on her head and turned to pose for Daryl who was walking up the next aisle over. "What do you think?"

"You look like somebody's MeeMaw."

Beth laughed and made her way down the aisle, pink ribbon trailing behind her. "Oh Daryl," she breathed as she turned a corner. It was an entire floor to ceiling shelving unit of seed packets. Her eyes roved hungrily over the brightly colored packaging. Almost all of the edibles were missing but hardly anything else had been touched.

He came up behind her. "Yeah I thought you might like it."

"Like it!? It's amazing!" Beth started grabbing up seeds. Flowers, herbs, even stuff she knew wouldn't do all that well in the Georgia climate; she took it all shoving it into her backpack.

"At this rate you'll turn the whole damn prison into a garden," Daryl deadpanned.

"Oh that would be wonderful," Beth sighed a dreamy vision of the prison yard covered in flowers blooming up in her mind's eye.

Daryl scoffed and she turned to him amused. "Ain't so bad to dream every now and then," she teased, her cheeks glowing bright pink. He was standing behind her crossbow held in one hand, peering out from behind the hair trailing in his eyes. Impulsively she stepped forward and grabbed his hand. "Thank you for bringing me here." Daryl looked nervous as he met her gaze but he didn't pull his hand away and she found herself shuffling closer to him. "Really. Thank you."

He shrugged, looking at the floor. "Ain't nothing."

Gripping his hand tighter she gave it a soft squeeze. "You always say that."

"Cause it's true."

It never failed to astound Beth how little Daryl thought of himself. He was the one that kept them feed... kept them safe for the most part. She was absolutely sure they would have lost even more people by now if it weren't for him. "You do so much for everyone. You need to know that."

Daryl shrugged again and Beth found herself close enough that she had to tip up her chin to see his face. "You're a good man Daryl," she whispered.

He finally looked at her and her breath caught painfully in her throat. He was so close to her that she could see the little flecks of gold in his iris' and the few silver hairs that speckled his goatee. "It's just seeds," he muttered.

Earnestly she shook her head. "It's much more than that."

He leaned down, his breath ghosting across her cheek. Beth shivered, heat pooling in her center and spilling down her arms and legs in a rush of golden lava. Her heart was pounding so hard and loud that she was sure he would notice.

A loud crash shattered the moment and Beth let out a little scream as the seed wall swung forward and came tumbling down on them, two walkers flailing though the fragile plastic shelving. Daryl immediately pushed her behind him rising his crossbow and firing off a bolt at point blank rage right though one of the walkers temple's. That walker fell instantly and Beth scrambled to get out of the way of the other walker her boots crunching and sliding on seed packets and shards of plastic. She slipped and went down as the other walker lunged for her. Her arms came up defensively as her butt hit the ground hard the weight of the walker pressing her into the floor.

Bile rose up in her throat as its fingers grasped at her arms. She could hardly breath, her vision full of grey skin sliding off in chunks across the walkers neck and chest, it's lolling swollen tongue and yellow teeth snapping at her face. Fumbling she brought her knife up and and plunged it clumsily through the walker's cheek struggling to point it upwards as it flailed against her. She pressed and twisted the blade as it hard as she could hoping to hit the brain. The walker collapsed on top of her, a heap of bones and rotten muscle and Beth fell back all the way to the ground the walker's dead weight keeping her pinned to the ground as she struggled to catch her breath. Suddenly the walker's weight was pulled off of her and Daryl was crouched beside her panic in his eyes as he looked her over. "Ain't bit? Ain't scratched?"

Beth took a minute to her bearings and sat up shaking her head. "No I'm fine." Climbing to her feet she took stock of her body. She was definitely bruised but not broken. Her eyes drifted past the two dead walkers crumpled on the floor and she smiled a little. She had done it! Sure it had been a little sloppy and her tailbone would be seriously bruised but she had killed a walker. Daryl, standing beside her now, was still staring at her his face an unreadable mask. "Hey it's fine," she reassured. "I'm fine." She reached out for his hand but he backed away from her sending a pang of hurt through her heart.

"Best get back then," he grumbled as he turned and walked away. She sighed and grabbed her backpack following behind him.


End file.
